The Hourglass
by Snarky Sonnet
Summary: Then she would add sagely, "And we bonded over tennis, I suppose." TezukaOCSanada


Inspired by **fyreigurl's** To Catch a Falling Star and **Neon Genesis'** 250 Dark Stars and Break Point. Both are incredibly excellent authors, and I highly recommend their fics.

Disclaimer: _Prince of Tennis _belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Whenever a gaggle of awestruck boys and girls fluttered her way to excitedly inquire her when Tezuka Kunimitsu and her had forged a friendship, Numajiri Umeko would always give an airy wave of the hand and explain with a shrug of the shoulder, "Our grandfathers knew each other from the police force. We grew up together."

Then she would add sagely, "And we bonded over tennis, I suppose."

She still remembered Inui Sadaharu teetering at the edge of madness when they were first-years, struggling to comprehend how Tezuka and she had ever mustered the patience and valor to withstand each other long enough to become friends..

"You've never met our grandfathers, have you?" she had informed him with a wry grin as she tied her black hair into a ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled."Trust me, neither of us would have dared to even step a toe out of line when they were playing shogi." Pausing, she amended, "Well, I wouldn't anyway unless I wanted a ransacked house to be a permanent fixture in my life. Tezuka has a stick up his ass, so it's easier for him."

It was then that a cheerful Fuji had promptly informed her to look behind her. Such a shame that a twitching Tezuka had been behind her the whole time.

_Damn you, Fuji_.

But really, it wasn't as if it was _too _unimaginable that Kunimitsu and she were friends. Best friends, really, even if neither of them acknowledged the veracity of such a label.

...So maybe it was.

Saigo-sensei was busily droning on about logarithmic functions, and Umeko resisted the urge to yawn from sheer boredom. She was already well-versed with most of this crap. Anyone with brains could easily amalgamate all the information Saigo-sensei was wasting his time and energy spitting out if they just put their mind to it.

She pursed her lips and bit back a laugh as she scanned the classroom. A little under half of the students were either doodling, texting, or dozing off. She spotted drool seeping out from Okui-kun's mouth as he snored, his mouth agape as his chest heaved.

_Maybe I'm expecting too much out of them_, she mused as she slipped her hands into her bag to rummage for her phone.

She could practically feel Tezuka's dissatisfaction radiate from where he was seated behind her. Ignoring his growing displeasure she pulled out her phone, tilting it just so that Saigo-sensei wouldn't be able to discern her rule-breaking actions from where he stood.

A classical application of mathematics in real-life situations. Angles were useful.

She texted Deguchi Etsuko, a fellow regular on the female tennis team. _My eyeballs are about to fall off. No lie, I swear. How much do you think it'll hurt when the doctors pop my eyeballs back into my socket?  
_

The reply came back soon enough. Deguchi spent the entire duration of Japanese Literature texting or playing games on her phone. _Drama queen. _

_Hey, I'm just telling the truth here. Calculus can suck my balls for all I care. _

_Not everyone can boast themselves as the reincarnation of Einstein. Count yourself lucky, mortal. _

Umeko chuckled lightly. _Jealous, aren't you, now that you've found out my secret identity? Well, not everyone can be as fabulous as me, but I'm sure you'll catch some of my fairy dust. _

It took only two seconds for a succinct reply to come back. _Shut the front door. _

Umeko grinned. _Weak comeback, bro. _

_Fuck you. _

_You wish. _

_Sorry, but I have a boyfriend. _

_Oh you do? Damn, never pegged you as as an advocate for infidelity Deguchi but I'll keep your offer to canoodle a secret. _

_STFU. _

_Don't worry, Uoya-san will never know._

_Even if he did, I couldn't care less. _

_What is this? An open relationship?_

_No comment._

Umeko took a quick peek at the time currently adorned on her phone. _Class is going to end in five minutes, so unfortunately for you, it looks like I have to bid you a temporary farewell._

_Music class? Good luck, Numajiri, if anything sucks ass more than Japanese Literature, it's Hiroyuki-sensei._

Umeko bit down a snort.

* * *

By the time, their class had trooped back into their homeroom from Music class, Umeko was starving.

"Food," she moaned the moment she plopped down into her seat. Her stomach growled its assent.

"Umeko," Tezuka pronounced sternly just as she cracked open her bento.

_Damn, he was good. _

Letting out a resigned sigh, Umeko spun around. _Must this happen every single time...? _she cursed.

"Kunimitsu, I can do the homework Saigo-sensei assigns us with my eyes closed and my hands and feet bound. I'm not bothering you so I don't see what's wrong with texting in class."

Tezuka didn't bat an eyelash and continued to gaze at her disapprovingly. "It is against the school rules-"

"Fuck the school rules. Live a little and stop being so uptight."

"The student handbook does not permit any electronic device-"

"If I am not able to eat my bento within five seconds, I swear I'll wreck havoc on your tennis practice to such a severe degree that a thousand laps wouldn't compensate for the shitstorm I'd cause." Fluttering her eyelashes, Umeko spoke in a deceptively sugary sweet voice to offset the glint in Tezuka's eyes. "I would hate for such a devastating catastrophe to blemish-"

_"Umeko." _

Umeko beamed. "I'm so glad we've come to a proper understanding."

Shoving a mouthful of rice and fish into her mouth, she purposefully chewed exuberantly to dissuade Tezuka from rebuking her further.

For a moment, Tezuka simply closed his eyes in exasperation before he stiffly returned to the bento in front of him.

Umeko made sure to hide her grin of victory.

After ten minutes or so of silence between the two of them- counteracted only by the sounds of chewing and swallowing- Umeko felt it safe to question, "So rumor on the street is that Hagari-sensei and Ryuzkai-sensei plan to start early in their recruiting for mixed doubles partnerships for next year's tournament? Which is supposedly why both the female and male tennis clubs are holding practice together?"

Tezuka didn't even so much as pause as he swallowed his food, eyes trained on the bento before him. If Umeko didn't know Kunimitsu as well as the back of her hand, she would have hazard that he hadn't heard her query.

But because she_ did_ know him like the back of her hand, she knew he was still affronted by her dismissal of his rebuke. Rolling her eyes, Umeko continued, "Hiraga-sensei told me to screw off when I pressed him for a morsel of information for what's to come, and Iseki wouldn't even tell me anything no matter how much I threatened to poison her bento..."

Umeko plastered on a happy-go-lucky grin as Tezuka looked up, irritation discoloring his face.

Umeko raised her hands in defense."Chill, I'm not actually going to poison her lunch and _she _threatened to poison my lunch _first_, but to return to the subject at hand, what are they going to do? Sit around a circle and tell each other their names like they're in kindergarten? I know ever since the Japanese U-17 Tennis Federation decided to incorporate mixed doubles into its itinerary when we were first-years that there's been a closer level of cooperation and collaboration between the male and female tennis regulars. But to actually have the _clubs_ train _together_..."

She peered carefully at Kunimitsu but he was undaunted by the surge of questions she was spewing out. His chopsticks clinked together as he picked up a slice of carrot and tucked it in his mouth.

She needled, "Come on, Kunimitsu. I've been asking everywhere but the ones who do have an inkling of an idea as to what's going on won't tell me. The Kantou Regionals are coming up and the only co-ed practices have been between the regulars participating in the mixed doubles tournament."

He interrupted her, challenging, "Are you going to text in class anymore?"

"Uh..."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Fine!" Umeko acquiesced, throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine, I won't text in class for the rest of the day. That's the most I'm willing to give you."

"Since the bulk of the regulars participating in the mixed doubles tournament are third-years, Ryuzkai-sensei and Hiraga-sensei thought it would be prudent that they scout for any members who might qualify for mixed doubles next year. Ryuzkai-sensei and Hagari-sensei will be preoccupied with the non-regulars for the day so those who are a part of the mixed doubles tournament are expected to practice with their partners for today."

"What's going to happen to the regulars who aren't playing in mixed doubles?"

"They'll be practicing separately."

"Hmm..." Umeko mulled as she digested what she had just heard. And then she exploded into a rupture of snorts and giggles.

Tezuka furrowed his brow and questioned rather warily, "Is something wrong?"

"Are Hiraga-sensei and Ryuzkai-sensei not aware of the um...how shall I put this..._hormonal inclinations _that our members might take liberty with?"

He looked at her blankly.

Umeko rolled her eyes, smacking her forehead. "Fuck it, Kunimitsu. Think this through for a second. You're shoving a hundred or so guys and girls together in the tennis courts and you're honestly expecting them to train accordingly without having some of them flirt their way to Pluto? Get real, Kunimitsu, and face reality."

Tezuka's forehead creased as he deliberated over what Umeko had just told him. The very idea of anyone neglecting tennis practice was alien to his way of thinking.

Umeko sighed and explained patiently, "Some people decided to take part in our tennis club just to get some. Period. The tennis club does incur a measure of popularity for its members, you know? Why do you think so much girls like you, Kunimitsu?"

Though to be honest, they'd probably fantasize over him even if he wasn't on the tennis club.

Distaste washed over Tezuka's face, and Umeko curbed the impulse arising within her to laugh herself silly.

"Don't worry about it too much," she chuckled as his disgust deepened even further. She turned her back to him so her face was facing the board, calling over her shoulder,"Our sensei were teenagers once too, so they'll probably address this at practice today."

No doubt Tezuka would be preoccupied with this tidbit of enlightenment for the rest of lunch. There was no point in disturbing him further.

An impish smile adorned her face as her fingers inched toward her phone. He was probably too distracted from noticing her breach of their pseudo-contract until it was too late...

"Umeko, I forbid you from so much as touching your phone until the school day is over."

Heart sinking, Umeko groaned aloud clapping a hand over her face. "Damn."

"I am not so preoccupied that I have forgotten the terms of our agreement," Tezuka added dryly but she detected a thread of bemusement underlining his words.

* * *

Adachi Akemi was blunt. "Numajiri-senpai, why the_ fuck_ are the clubs training together?"

It never failed to amuse Umeko how drastic a personality change Adachi underwent whenever she was with the regulars. Barely anybody would be able to distinguish the quiet and composed Adachi in the classroom with the one that regularly employed dry sarcasm, dark humor, and coarse language as methods of communication.

Tennis practice had only started ten minutes ago, and all the members were currently running laps around the tennis courts.

Adachi had thick eyebrows and a long, drawn face. Her black hair flounced in motion to her running pace as Adachi and Umeko rounded a corner.

"Nobody in a position to tell me would tell me anything at all, those fuckers," she cursed, frowning.

"I want to know too senpai!" Fukao Eriko called from ahead and Adachi and she accelerated their momentum so they were even with Fukao.

The willowy second-year grinned and out of nowhere whipped her ponytail Adachi's direction so that Adachi was suddenly choking in a swathe of thick, brown hair.

Umeko chuckled. "Nice, Fukao. That hair of yours is going to evolve into a weapon someday."

Adachi huffed as she spat out strands of long brown hair. "Fukao, the hell was that for?"

Fukao's hazel eyes danced mischievously. "Sorry, I'm going to try this on my brother but I needed a test case to see if it worked. How was it?"

"Annoying as shit," Adachi muttered.

Fukao rolled her eyes. Then she eyed Adachi amusedly. "Do your parents know how filthy your mouth is nowadays?"

Adachi glared. "No and they better not unless _somebody _wants to stop copying my notes for English class."

Fukao instantly raised her hands in an act of reconciliation. "I rest my case. Your language is fine."

Then she looked up at Umeko. "Numajiri-senpai, do you know what's going on? Iseki-buchou and Okakura-fukubuchou wouldn't say a word."

Adachi shook her head frustratedly."Some of the members from both clubs only joined for better fucking opportunities, so does Hagari-sensei seriously believe that combining team practices is going to produce anything beneficial? I know it's only one day per month and not every single non-regular is of that mindset, but it could still prove to be a major distraction nonetheless."

Umeko snorted. "Yeah, I told Tezuka about that. Looked like he was constipated once he understood where I was getting at.

Adachi and Fukao snickered.

"Couldn't believe he didn't notice beforehand- he's _seventeen_- but this is Tezuka Kunimitsu I'm referring to here..."

Shrugging sympathetically, she continued, "Tezuka said it was to get a feel for any possible mixed doubles partnerships for next year. Plus, it's constructive to go against new opponents."

They slowed down as they reached the finish line, having completed their laps. Iseki Eiko and Okakura Hisae were already stretching.

Whipping her head up Okakura stared fiercely at the trio, her burning eyes zeroing in on Umeko in particular.

Umeko stiffened.

Ever since they met, Okakura had constantly been badgering and pestering Umeko over what she perceived as a lackadaisical work ethic.

"The hell took you so long, Numajiri?" Okakura demanded as she gripped the chains that made up the tennis courts' walls to stretch her calf. Umeko grimaced. _Why did Hagari-sensei have to make _her _my fukubuchou? _"You can do better than that!"

"My time is right behind yours," Umeko shot back.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone knows I'm slower than you. I couldn't care less what your time was relative to mine or anyone else's; the only thing that matters is whether it's your personal best."

_Start taking tennis seriously. Start playing to your full goddamn potential. Or else. _

She supposed that was why Fuji and she dated, however briefly, last year. They were alike in this regard. Their brilliance, of course, rendered them a stellar player even if they were playing below average.

Most people, Hagari-sensei included, tolerated her lethargic nature as long as she won her matches.

Which she did.

Personally, she suspected that she would have been made Tezuka's female counterpart if she had demonstrated the impeccable conduct and leadership skills Tezuka continuously emanated.

But she hated leading. And leaders. And authority figures in general.

And she loathed that Okakura who barely said a word unless it was necessary deemed it crucial to snap at Umeko at least once a day during tennis practice.

Adachi and Fukao held their breath, their eyes darting back and forth as Umeko and Okakura stared each other down.

Then the tense mood snapped.

"Numajiri-chan, Adachi-chan, Fukao-chan! Next time you three talk as much as you did while you were running, you'll be running an extra thirty laps," Iseki announced cheerfully from the inside of the court as she stretched her quadriceps, seemingly unperturbed by the taut atmosphere palpable just a moment ago. Iseki had bright eyes and wavy orange hair. A rather disturbing grin was forever glued on her face.

The three of them cringed.

Okakura relaxed slightly but her beady eyes stayed fixed upon Umeko.

"Got it, buchou!" Adachi and Fukao chorused, saluting weakly. Then they grabbed their water bottles from their sports bag.

Umeko nodded curtly and then drank from her water bottle. Although she wasn't exhausted- though the light pants from her companions signaled their slight weariness- it would help sustain her later for practice.

She had no desire to faint or vomit from dehydration.

_Fuck you Okakura, _Umeko cursed darkly. _If I'm winning my fucking matches, then I'm winning my fucking matches. If I do not lose, then it is none of your goddamn business how shitty I play. _

It wasn't long before all of the regulars and some of the more exemplary non-regulars had finished their laps.

"I seriously want to break my legs, so I never have to run again." Deguchi moaned as she plopped down besides Umeko, who was currently stretching her legs.

To classify Deguchi as merely pretty would be an understatement. Deguchi Etsuko was beautiful. She had the body of a model, tall and slender but curvaceous in all the right places. Thick strands of blond hair cascaded down her back, clinging to her sweaty skin as she heaved with exhaustion.

She began stretching just as Umeko remarked amusedly, "Then you wouldn't be able to play tennis, stupid."

Deguchi blinked owlishly. Then she cursed. "Dammit, I forgot."

"It's almost as if we're in Japanese Literature class all over again," Iseki chirped.

"Hey!" Deguchi squawked, crossing her arms. "I have a B-minus. I'll die happy." She squinted. "You're not jealous of my grades, are you Iseki?"

Okakura scoffed, "Be realistic Deguchi."

Before an outraged Deguchi could rebut Okakura, Okakura stood up and jogged out of the tennis courts.

Deguchi blinked. "Where's she going?"

"To haul Hagari-sensei out of whatever room he decided to nap in today and drag him here so he can actually do his job," Iseki beamed.

"Duh."

"Umeko, you know what-"

Raikatiyi Sunko spoke up,, "Drop it, Deguchi. Just drop it."

Egami Kinue nodded resolutely. "Senpai, you got told. It's better not to embarrass yourself any further than you already have."

Deguchi sputtered, insulted and glared at Egami. "Who's the kouhai between us?" she warned.

"We value your life more than cupcakes and puppies," Egami assured her, "but I must not tell lies, Deguchi-senpai."

"You got that from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," Deguchi whined. She crossed her arms, pouting.

"I swear Raikatiyi-senpai and Egami-san are long lost twins," grumbled Fukao. "You think alike. You talk alike. You even _look _alike." Indeed, both of them had heart-shaped faces, prominent chins, and curly black hair.

Umeko sighed, "I would love to have a twin. Then she could sit in Calculus class for me while I take a nap in the library."

Raikatiyi's eyes glittered. "Have you been to the library recently? They bought a new sofa."

"Yes," Umeko moaned, her eyes ghosting over as she recalled the creamy sofa swathing her in utter bliss. "Yes, I have."

"It's _heaven_," Egami squealed as she stretched her hamstrings. "Fluffy clouds and cupids and-"

"Angels, Kinue. Angels. Cupids are pagan. But yes, it _is _heaven. So soft and mushy and creamy and comfy and..."

Raikatiyi trailed off, struggling to come up with another adjective that would adequately describe the heavenly wonders that was the library's new sofa.

Iseki cut in, flashing her eerie grin at the rest of the regulars,"And I just wanted to inform you all that because of your incessant chattering, you six will be running an extra forty laps after practice is over! Congratulations!"

She stood up and smirked over at the non-regulars whom had been eagerly listening in. They flinched and quickly reverted back to their stretches. "And that goes for you guys as well. Chop, chop!"

"Buchou, why are you so sadistic?" Fukao wondered aloud. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Adachi snorted. "It's the Joker in her. It can't be anything else but the Joker."

Iseki's smile grew even more frightening. "And if one more peep comes out of any out your delightfully jabbering mouths, I will dangle you naked by your ankles in a dungeon and slowly pour volcanic matter all over you."

_She's related to the Joker, _Umeko decided grimly._ There are way too many parallels between the psychopaths and she to be anything but familial ties. _

But Iseki had got across the message. All of them shut up and carried out the rest of their exercises in glum silence.

After a few minutes Raikatiyi- finished with her stretches- started, pointing at two distant figures coming their direction. "The Sloth has arrived!"

Egami chimed in as she performed a final stretch on her calf, "Hear, hear!"

Fukao frowned. "The Sloth?"

"Then what should I call him? The male version of you, Numajiri?" Raikatiyi shook her head mournfully, "Nah, doesn't have the ring to it. The nickname stays."

"Oh thanks so much Raikatiyi. I feel so incredibly loved."

"I can only try."

Hagari-sensei plodded inside the courts, Okakura slipping in quietly behind him. He was a skinny, reedy man with thinning hair. Iseki walked over and stood besides him, the uncanny grin still sprawled across her face. Okakura positioned herself next to Iseki, furrowed brow marring an otherwise expressionless face.

He let out a great yawn. Umeko rolled her eyes. "Alright everyone!" Hagari-sensei clapped his hands.

"I have a nap I need to finish so let me quickly go through what the schedule is going to be for the day. I do hate repeating myself, so bear with me here."

"Hai sensei," everyone said good-naturedly if resignedly.

A month into the school year, everybody from the female tennis team had grown accustomed to Hagari-sensei's sluggish nature.

Hagari-sensei gave another large yawn and waved a hand at the grinning regulars before him. "Last week as you know, our regulars defeated Yamabuki to claim the championship at the Prefecturals!"

Cue a flurry of cheers, roars, and various forms of encouragement as the non-regulars applauded their senpai-tachi.

"We're so good," Umeko said smugly, crossing her arms.

Raikatiyi rolled her eyes and thumped Umeko on the head. "You didn't even play, Numajiri!"

"Yeah," Emagi said indignantly. "We did all the work, senpai! You were in Singles 2. Sunko-senpai and I were in Doubles 1!"

"And it is precisely because we won our first three matches that there was no need for meto play," Umeko refuted, scowling as she rubbed the back of her head. "Like I said, '_We're _so good.''"

And then she reached over to thump both Raikatiyi and Egami on the head. She ducked before they could retaliate.

Hagari-sensei waved his hand in a "settle down" motion and the cheers gradually subsided. Once they did, his voice took on a more somber tone, "The Kantou Regionals are coming up and we'll soon be finding out who we're playing against. The opponents will be stronger, faster, and smarter but," he punctuated his sentence with a dramatic pause and then he smiled wickedly, "we'll still be better. We're going straight up to the Nationals, alright?"

A roaring crescendo of approval radiated from the courts.

"Seigaku in the houuuuse!" Fukao howled.

After a while the clamor abated once more and Hagari-sensei jerked a hand toward the boy's courts.

The members were lined up in neat, orderly rows as Ryuzkai-sensei spoke to them, no doubt explaining the unique tennis agenda for today. Umeko spotted Tezuka standing alongside Ryuzkai-sensei, arms crossed and expression foreboding. His gaze never wavered, not even when some of his members snuck peeks at the raucous that had just emerged from the girl's courts.

"Alright, see those boys over there?"

"Yes sir!" Deguchi shouted, much to the amusement of many of her fellow regulars. Cheers rose in tandem to her affirmation.

"Uh-huh," Hagari-sensei rolled his eyes and then eyed all of them carefully.

His voice grew sharper and more serious, "Just to clear things up, the co-ed practices being held today are nothing but a trial case. If Ryuzkai-sensei and I feel like it's not working, we'll cut it off. The tennis club is not a country club; you're not here to chat with your friends and flirt with your crush. If I feel like you aren't playing to your fullest potential or not up to your usual standard, then we'll break these co-ed practices up. Hell, if it's bad enough, I'll kick you out of the club.

Ever since the Japanese U-17 Tennis Federation established a mixed doubles tournament the level of collaboration between the two Seigaku tennis teams has increased. We'd like to take the opportunity to scour any potential mixed doubles partnership for the next year once our third-years graduate, so if you find your tennis skills in sync with someone from the male tennis team, go up against another mixed doubles team to see how you stack up. I strongly encourage you to play against new players; it will also help you gauge your strengths and weaknesses, analyze and evaluate different playing styles which will help those of you who wish to secure a regular spot next year. _But _if I see any coquettishness from any of you, I will-"

Hagari-sensei paused and searched for a severe enough punishment that would properly convey his anger.

"hand them over to me, whom I will promptly throw off the Effiel Tower," Iseki inserted helpfully with a demented smile.

Hagari-sensei nodded approvingly. "Precisely. Everybody understand?"

Everybody gulped and nodded furiously. "Hai sensei!"

Hagari-sensei inclined his head and then began to bark out instructions, "OK, everyone with last names from A to M will go over to Ryuzkai-sensei's courts today. The rest of you stay here, we'll have some visitors from the male tennis club real soon so second-years pick up your racquets and get ready to play. First-years, you'll be picking up balls the whole period. Regulars, the courts in the back are reserved solely for you guys. Those who are in mixed doubles should practice with their partner. Those who aren't in mixed doubles should play matches against their fellow regular, just as you would in a regular practice session. The male regulars will be coming over soon, so I suggest you head on over right now..."

* * *

Reviews and criticisms will be treasured and cherished immensely.


End file.
